


Imagine(3) -" I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever met that asshole”

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Sex, Smut, fucking hard, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: (gifs are not mine)( idea inspired from tumblr )





	Imagine(3) -" I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever met that asshole”

                                                                             

                                     

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever met that asshole”_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny must have gone out when he received a phone call, leaving you alone at the bar counter with a stranger, who quickly approached to make the conversation. He was not repulsive, and also had blue eyes, your weak point you say to yourself at this moment, _\- fucking conscience, shut up! -_ basically he was attractive. You let yourself get carried away and end up sympathizing with him, suddenly he put his hand on your forearm, but you do not move, it's not so serious you said to yourself, then his thumb traces small circles on the top of your hand. Chills ran through your whole body, and as you dive your eyes into his, he ran his tongue over his lips, you know what will happen, and stood petrified, as he leaned toward you, he was suddenly pushed back, the scene was happening very quickly, Sonny interposed between you, and now threat the unknown to him to stick one if he did not leave quickly.

_\- If you still dare touch her, I'll break your mouth, do you hear me ?!_

Sonny had never shown so much jealousy, it was impressive, although you know the fiery character he has, you remain speechless, and feel deep inside you a huge excitement for this man, who explod your heart every time. The man quickly left the place, while some curious had approached to miss nothing, Sonny turned towards you, furious.

_\- We're leaving, he said, as he possessively put his hand on the hollow of your kidneys._

_\- Sonny please, it's not what you ..._

He plated your body against the car, in the shelter of the looks, there is more than you two, locked in your bubble, with this passion which animates you. The muscles of his jaw were tense, you know you were wrong to let you seduced by a man other than him.

_\- Listen to me, we're going home, and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll forget you ever met that asshole !_

As soon as you both walk through the door of Sonny's apartment, he takes you to his room before lying you down on the bed, he undresses you quickly after taking possession of your mouth, but he keeps his clothes, he don't want to waste more time, he is angry you can feel it in these gestures, the way he sticks his body on yours

_\- It made me crazy, to see him touch you_

_\- Sonny ..._

_\- You are mine ... nobody has the right to put his hand on you_

He takes you by the neck and runs his tongue between your lips to come caress yours. You give it to him without resistance, but only for a brief moment, because he tells you he wants to penetrate you and that he can not wait any longer. Interrupting this kiss he grabbed you brutally under your knees to pull you towards him. You find yourself lying, buttocks almost in the void at the edge of the bed. He stand between your legs apart, his cock ready to take you.

_\- I'm gonna remind you, who you belong to baby_

_\- Yes, Sonny please I'm... Ohhhhhhh_

A heavy groan fills the room, as he penetrates you dryly, unceremoniously, his cock is not thick, but long, with salient veins, as you like it.

\- Look, darling. Look at my cock fucking you. You look your crotch, and become open-mouthed when he grabs his cock and rubs the tip on your labia and clitoris. You wet so much that your pussy is like hot silk. He spreads your labia majora and observes them dilate little by little. You are so tight that he is fascinated to have penetrated her.

_\- Damn, I want you._

Slowly, he enters you and sees her miraculously dilate to welcome him. Gradually, his cock disappears in you. You let out an incredibly sexy scream.

_\- You like to see that? Huh?_

_\- My God, yes_

He comes out and iron his cock on your clit before leaving her lying flat between your labia and do some back and forth. His flooded cock shines in the dim light that filters through the windows. You can't handle it. He recoils and sinks brutally into you, which pulls a cry.

_\- Oh, fuck, Sonny, you moan, as he grabbed you by the thighs and takes you at a steady pace._

You both follow these movements, clenched teeth, fascinated by the perfection of this unison. You respond with a groan and wrap his tie around your fist before pulling it unceremoniously towards your mouth. Your tongues wrap around each other as he clings to your hips to fuck you even faster. With each jerk, you feel the walls of your pussy tightening. He interrupts your feverish kiss and lowers his head to catch a nipple between his lips and nibble it slightly. Your nails claws his shoulders as you hold him against you, and it is with regret that he stands up, because he wants to fuck you even deeper. He watch his dick go out and disappear rhythmically, glistening.

                                                                                

_\- Turn around, I want to go deeper. Get on your knees and spread your legs._

Your ass bounces with perfection, your kidneys dug just like he needs, as he can easily access your pussy. He caresses your anus with his thumb by pressing lightly. You moan loudly and you camber immediately. So, he goes a little further and presses until his thumb sinks in you. You turn your head around, and paste your body against him.

_\- You're mine, Darling_

_\- Yours... please... I'm gonna cum_

_\- A little more baby, just... a little, I want you to feel how much I want you... can you feel it ? My cock inside you ? You belong to me._

All your senses were awake, it was so good to feel how much he wanted you, how much he needed to take possession of your body and your soul, your head was spinning, the enjoyment was close, your butt bang against him, your heart close to explode.

_\- Sonny, I can't anymore, make me cum !!!!_

_\- Yes, cum for me baby He withdraws after your orgasm, your legs shake, he masturbates quickly and ends up ejaculating on the bottom of your back, you feel his hot semen, as he lets out a grunt of satisfaction._

_\- Sonny..._

_\- I love you baby_

_\- Me too, you're the only one for me._


End file.
